Don't Be So Hard
by Nicole2513
Summary: He was always so bitter, he felt he had a good reason. A look into the past, present and future with the one girl he ever fell for. Vince Fic. Completed 3/8/2009
1. Prologue

**Don't Be So Hard**

**SUMMARY: He was always so bitter, he felt he had a good reason. Vince Fic. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Hey Vince," She stopped hesitantly. "It's Brooke, I'm in town, thought maybe we could get together. It'd be nice to see you… call me back."_

Her number had always been stored in his cell phone. It was one of those numbers that you had but rarely used; yet it was there just in case. Over the past two years, she had called on a couple occasions but, he couldn't bring himself to answer the phone so it would eventually go to voice mail, just like tonight. His cheeks burned with anxiousness. Of course he wanted to see her badly but, they left off on bad terms. If only they could rewind back a couple of years and pretend like nothing had ever happened. Pretend that she didn't leave him with not much more than an 'I'm sorry' and a goodbye.

His mind filled with flashes of her, she was beautiful; they had a lot of fun together yet, plenty bad times also. Vince was who he was and he should've listened when she spoke up about them; maybe she'd still be around.

Vince hit the erase button on his phone, unable to call her back, or listen to her voicemail one more time.


	2. Sober Stumble

**Chapter One**

_(Past)_

It was unusual for them to show up to a college party. They had only made an exception because someone from the races was throwing it. Vince weaved through the crowd and growled to himself. He hated college parties, they were always drunk and purposely making fools out of themselves just to impress the other drunk messes. He could think of so many other ways to be spending his Saturday night. Maybe this was the reason why he didn't enroll into college a couple of years back when he graduated. Hell, he probably wouldn't have graduated if it weren't for him practically living with Dominic and his father because if it were left up to Vince; he would have dropped out. High school just wasn't that important to him. Yet, he found himself unable to think of what exactly was important to him.

He had to keep his mind off stupid shit like this; it always brought him down when he thought about his life. What was there to show for it? All he had was a nice car and a close group of friends; whom he loved of course but, he felt empty.

Only a few more people and he'd be out of the crowd; finally making it into a clearing. After bobbing and weaving for a few seconds more he practically threw himself into the opening; glad that he wasn't being touched by moving bodies anymore. Walking away, he tripped over something and almost threw his beer on the floor. Stopping, he looked for the source; it was a tanned pair of legs. Moving closer he found a woman sitting against the wall with her feet out and her eyes closed; she looked upset about something.

Vince couldn't help but look at her. She seemed like a normal girl, her hair was a light brown almost blond; long and straight; her skin was tan from obvious trips to the beach, her clothes weren't slutty just, eccentric. He was almost blinded by how hot pink her shirt was, along with her large beaded necklace. She definitely looked different than the rest of the girls that littered this party. Against his will, he found himself curious; crouching down to apologize.

"Sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" He talked louder than normal because the music was loud and thumping. Her eyes opened slowly and it was obvious she wasn't passed out from being wasted; she actually looked completely sober. Slowly, her eyes opened; she blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and smoke that filled the room; finally she made eye contact. Vince was taken back by her eyes; they were a mix of blue and green. Around the outside they were a dark blue and the inside was a nice green color.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused. He pretty much just kicked her and she didn't even notice? Maybe she was drunk.

"I said I'm sorry for kicking you." Vince stated. Her eyes squinted slightly from thinking before she shrugged.

"Well, I imagine I tripped you, so were even." She smiled just a little bit but, you could tell she was still upset. Vince couldn't help but curl the corners of his mouth into a small smile.

"Beer?" He held out his full cup to her. What was he thinking?! Now he'd have to go back through that crowd of hot mess just to get another one. She shook her head; inside he was thankful for that.

"I don't drink, but thanks."

"You're at a party and you don't drink?" Vince snorted playfully.

"I was dragged here against my will."

"I see, I guess that explains why you're being a wallflower."

"I'm having too much fun tripping the drunks; tripped about six people already." Vince erupted into laughter.

"I'm not drunk." He said; still smiling.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Then that makes it worse because you're sober and you still tripped." She made a good point; he was sober so he should have been watching where he was going. Laughter erupted from him again; shaking his head he plopped down next to her; his legs burning from being crouched down so long.

"Do you mind?" Vince asked referring to him sitting down.

"If you want to sulk with me, I won't complain." She smiled.

"So why are you sulking?" Vince tilted his cup back and took a big gulp.

What the hell are you doing? Now he was going to be stuck here listening to some random girl's problems! Girls just go on and on…

"Uh, well, I worked my ass off for weeks and I still failed this really big test, so now I have to work twice as hard to keep my grade up and instead of staying in the dorm to study, my friend Travi said I just had to come to this stupid party." She rolled her eyes.

"Travi? What the hell kind of name is that?" She laughed and shrugged.

"She transferred here from Transylvania University last year so I don't know, that's the nickname she got from, who knows where."

"So she's from Europe?" Vince's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Transylvania University in Lexington, Kentucky." He erupted in laughter; she followed suit, he noticed the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed.

"So you're a nerd then?" Vince joked.

"Not really, I just think there are more important things to do in college besides get drunk and play beer pong." She explained seriously.

"Says the girl at a raging party."

She chuckled and shook her head; he was just too much.

"Vince! There you are," Leon was standing in front of him with a girl on his arm. "We're taking off man, you coming?" Vince nodded and stood up.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said looking down at her.

"Do you go to school here?" She asked; he shook his head. "You don't go to school here and you don't know my name, I highly doubt we'll run into each other." She smiled sweetly.

"Well what is your name smartass?" He was only kidding and he could tell she knew that.

"Brooke Connelly."

"Well, Brooke Connelly, I'll see you around." He gave her a slight wave and turned to leave.

"What the hell! You're not going to tell me your name?" She snapped lightly in disbelief. When he turned back around, she was standing up with her arms crossed like a little kid. Vince smiled sexily down at her; she was really short; couldn't have been taller than 5'3.

"Vince De Luca." She just smiled up at him; he waved again and walked towards the exit. Neither one of them knew if they would see each other again.


	3. Fair Trade

**Chapter Two**

_(Present)_

"Vince left his cell on the kitchen counter last night and, while I was doing dishes, it rang," Letty looked over at Mia waiting for her to finish the sentence. They were standing at the diner's counter, Letty had been sent there to get lunch for everyone. "It was Brooke."

"Wow, really?" Letty sipped her water. Mia nodded sadly while fixing the food. "That explains why he's in such a pissy mood today." Letty stated, thinking about how Vince and Brooke were great together but, after she left, he became more mean and bitter than he was before her. Before Brooke, he had bitter tendencies but, he was still a fun person to hang around with. Now-a-days, it was only a few rare occasions that the old Vince was back.

_(Past)_

"Hey Mia," He stood in her doorway while Mia leaned over her textbooks. She looked up at him, silently telling him to continue. "Is there any way to find out where someone's dorm is?" She wondered who he could be looking for.

"Well, I think the dorm has a roster or something, I could probably find the room their in. Who are you looking for?"

"Her name is Brooke Connelly." Mia rolled her eyes; he was going to have her find one of his whores for him? "Just slip this under her door." Vince crouched over her desk and grabbed a pen and piece of paper from her notebook. He scribbled something down before doing to the doorway. "Thanks Mia, I owe you." Then he was gone. Mia looked down at the note: '_Brooke, 11pm Friday 3934 Davison Street. Be there—Vince.'_

That Monday, after her class, she went to the building that held the dorms and sure enough, she found which room Brooke stayed in so she slipped the note under her door and walked away. Later that day when she stopped by the garage, she found Vince under the hood of some random car.

"Hey Vince, I slipped that note under her door for you."

"Cool thanks, what do I owe you?" He hoped that she didn't make him do something stupid. Knowing Mia, she'd probably want something big out of it.

"Put the graphics on my car please." She said hopefully. The graphics had been at the house for weeks but everyone was always busy; she was even too busy to do it because working and college was taking up most of her time.

"Okay, I think I can do that." He didn't bother looking up from the engine he was working on.

That Friday, Brooke was checking herself in the mirror where Vince's note was taped on. She was surprised to find it when she got home from class on Monday and she had been curious all week as to how he found her. Walking over to the bed, she slipped on her white, halter beach dress and some aqua blue beads; she kept it casual. Slipping on her flip flops, she left the dorms around quarter too eleven.

Vince tried to stop himself from watching the door. The chances of her showing were pretty slim but, he was hopeful. It was already ten after eleven and he was getting anxious. Was she going to show? Did Mia even find the right room?

"Hey Vince." He looked over at the racer chaser who was standing there, with barely any clothes on, her eyes filled with fake lust.

"Not now Mandy." He rolled his eyes and walked away towards the porch. He passed Letty on the way to the door.

"What's up Letty girl?" He pushed her; she was tough but petite so she went flying. When she was grounded, she slugged him in the arm, laughed then returned back to the party. The cool night air hit his face as he found his way onto the porch steps. It wasn't very quiet though because the door was left open, to cool down the house from all the bodies inside.

After sitting outside for a few minutes, her small frame creep around one of the cars in the driveway; his smile instantly appeared at the sight of her. She wasn't his type at all but, she fascinated him. The only thing he came up with was she was just a normal California beach girl; one of the few who didn't have a snotty attitude. He found her choice of clothing adorable. Brooke smiled at him as she made her way closer.

"Parking was a bitch." She laughed quietly, sitting down next to him on the steps. "So what's up? How'd you find me?"

"Let's just say I have people on the inside." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm surprised you made it." He glanced at her.

Brooke just shrugged. "It was this or studying."

"Don't fail college on account of me." Vince teased. Brooke giggled and elbowed him in the arm. "What are you in for anyways?" She couldn't help but snort; he made it seem like she was in prison. Maybe college was prison to him. Brooke disagreed, sure it could get boring but, she was doing what she loved and when she graduated, it wouldn't be the end, it was only just the beginning for her. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Art history…photography…" He took note of the way her eyes shined while saying this. Her knee bobbed slightly as she leaned against the railing. "What about you? What do you do when you're not attending these wonderful festivities?"

"I work, hang out…" He shrugged. She squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"…and that's it? Really?" She trailed on waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I don't really do much; just hang out with my friends. We all live together."

"Well look at big ol' boring Vince." She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You want something to drink?" Vince asked finishing off his beer. She looked behind her at the open door and shook his head; her face showed agony at the thought of going in there. Vince chuckled and stood; gripping her wrist, he dragged her around the side of the house.

"Is this the part where I'm never seen again?" Her voice sounded innocent yet it dripped with sarcasm. Vince laughed quietly and walked up the back porch steps and into the kitchen. He grabbed out a soda and held it out to her. "You sure act like you own the place."

"I live here." He stated.

"Really?" Vince nodded and walked over to the doorway; surveying the scene playing in front of him. The house was full of bodies moving to the music, being loud and rambunctious. Brooke sipped her drink, watching him. Who was Vince? She was so used to the loud surfers with prettier hair than her. Vince was a complete mystery and that fascinated her; her gut told her that there was so much more to him than what he gave off.

He finally turned back around. "You wanna leave?" She panicked for a second. Did it come off like she was bored?

"No I'm fine."

"We have a party every week; I'm not going to miss it." He chuckled down at her; he had moved closer to her so he could hear her over the music. Compared to his large frame, she seemed like a small child, short and slender. He mused in his mind that she definitely wasn't a child because children didn't have a body like hers.

"Okay then, where are we going?" He shrugged and walked outside without another word leaving her with another mystery. She couldn't help herself; the chemistry and attraction was just too much. So she followed him.


	4. Perfect Picture

**Chapter 3**

_(Past)_

"So why did you stop and grab your camera?" Vince asked as he looked over at her with his eyebrow up in curiosity.

"I take it everywhere because you just never know." She replied with a soft smile.

"But it's dark out…" He trailed on trying to make a point. She shrugged and continued to walk close to him. Every now and then their arms would brush against one another; sending goose bumps up and down her arm.

"…so my parents wanted me to do something like medical or law school, something guaranteed but, I just couldn't do, it was too set it stone, if you know what I mean. I don't plan on sticking around, I want to travel and take pictures. It might not be the smartest thing in my parent's eyes but, it's what I want."

"So there not really thrilled about their daughter going to college for photography…" Vince stated as he swung back and forth slowly on the playground swing. That's where they ended up; at the little park at the end of the block. The only light was provided by the full moon; with no trees overhead, it was just enough to see.

"Exactly, they try to guilt me every time I see them, so I only show up on holidays even though they are only about twenty minutes from the college. How sad is that?" She snorted in disgust at the thought of her parents acting better than her because they're lawyers.

"I can relate, I haven't talked to my parents in," He paused to think about it. "I think I talked to them on the phone Christmas before last… they moved to Nevada years ago." Vince shrugged. For years he always pretended that his parents didn't bother him. He wanted his childhood to be normal but, he couldn't fight the hatred that flooded his heart every time he thought about his parents.

They glanced at each other; she smiled with soft eyes, silently telling him it was okay. "Don't move." She commanded gently. Standing up she walked in front of him about ten feet before turning towards him. Lifting the camera, she adjusted the settings to black and white picture before snapping the picture. It was a mystery, the perfect picture of Vince, the moonlight shined down, making the perfect outline of his body sitting on the swing. Everything was black except the gray areas cause by the moon. She sighed happily; this may have been her best picture yet.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She looked up at him; she was leaning against her car door. He nodded in agreement. Around them, car doors could be heard as people left the party at the fort. The music had been turned down so they could barely hear it from where they were. Neither one of them spoke for a while; instead they just stood and stared at each other. Leaning forward on her tip toes, she pecked his cheek; letting it linger for a second before slowly pulling away. His fingers grazed her shoulder just barely; tickling her slightly. "It's late; I've got to get some sleep." She whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Vince whispered back.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, bye…" She turned around and got into her car.

"Bye…" He waved and watched her pull away.

When he got back into the house it was well after four in the morning; stripping off his clothes he flopped onto the bed and sighed happily; his chest tightened with anxiousness. When would he see her again? At this rate, he could spend every second of every day with her and be happy. Closing his eyes, he tried falling asleep quickly but he found his mind filled with her…

Like she promised, his phone started ringing, invading his ears as he slept. He groaned and blindly reached for it, if it were any other day, he would have let it ring but, since he knew she might be calling he couldn't pass up the chance to talk to her.

"Hello?" His voice was thick from sleeping.

"Hey sleepy head…" She chirped; definitely already awake.

"Hey…" The word dragged out; he smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Nada, want to have lunch?"

"It's lunchtime?" Vince opened his eyes and looked at the clock; it was past eleven.

"That it is sunshine." She confirmed.

"Okay sure, where can I meet you?" He asked as he sat up, pulling the covers off of his warm body.

"I'll be there in ten minutes…" He could tell she was grinning on the other end.

"Oh I see. You knew I would say yes huh?" His voice was accusing.

"I am a very charming person." Her voice was innocent as she giggled. "So get ready, be there in a few." She hung up, leaving Vince with a smirk on his face. He freshened up really quick before walking up the stairs. Everyone, except Mia was lounging on the couches, hung over from last night.

"You guys look like shit." He laughed. Dom and Leon glared at him while Letty and Jesse groaned in misery. Chuckling, he went into the kitchen and grabbed water before walking back into the living room; sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Where are you off too?" Letty accused; he just stuck his tongue out at her. It wasn't everyday that Vince didn't drink heavily at a party. Then again, Letty thought, he would've had to have been there in the first place. "Does it have anything to do with that cute little petite thing you took off with last night?"

"Maybe." He smirked at her.

"Was that the chick from the frat party?" Leon questioned. Vince nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door; the team catcalled and applauded at Vince as he went to open the door. Brooke was standing behind it in tight skinny jeans and a tank top; large sunglasses sat on top of her head; she grinned at him sheepishly.

"Hey Brooke." Vince smiled.

"Heyyyy Brooke." The team mocked loudly; teasing shamelessly. Vince rolled his eyes and opened the door all the way, revealing his hung over friends.

"That's Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon," He pointed to them. "Brooke." He stated while he pointed towards her.

"Hi," She said sheepishly; feeling shy after their teasing. "Ready?" She silently begged him to leave. Vince chuckled and walked outside; shutting the door behind him. "They always do that?" She asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah, believe me though; it could've been much worse." They chuckled as she turned on the engine. "Your car is so," She eyed his carefully. "Normal." She erupted in laughter. Brooke took note of the six cars that littered the driveway and street.

"Watch it." She glared playfully.

"Well feel special, I don't ride bitch for just anyone." She snorted and pulled away from the curb; their destination was Neptune's Net.

_(Present)_

Mia quickly stirred the pasta before she went to answer the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she had no idea who it was. Walking into the living room, she swung open the door to reveal a familiar woman.

"Hey Mia, how's it going?" Brooke said smiling wide.


	5. Like Old Times

**Chapter 4**

_(Present)_

Vince walked down the stairs on his way to his bedroom. He was exhausted; the heat today at the garage was just unbearable, he couldn't wait to take a cool shower. Stepping off the last step he walked over to his door and opened it quickly; ready to be home.

What the hell? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Closing his eyes tightly, he shook his head to straighten it out then opened his eyes again. No, she was definitely there sleeping in his bed. What was Brooke doing here, sleeping in his bed no less? Sighing heavily, he leaned against the wall, soaking it all in. The plan was to just ignore her; in hopes of making him feel better over time. He was so angry with her, couldn't she take a hint? He was so angry yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked angelic when she slept. Quietly, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean, comfortable clothes before walking out of the room. He needed a shower. He needed time to think.

When he was done, he hesitated at his closed door, trying to prepare himself for what lay on the other side. Maybe he would get lucky and she'd still be asleep; then maybe he could just leave without her even knowing he was ever here. Sighing, he twisted the doorknob and opened it slowly, revealing Brooke lying there with her eyes closed. Good, she was still asleep; he threw his clothes in the hamper and went back to the door. He stopped to glance at her one last time; just then her eyes opened. His heart dropped into his stomach. She smiled and sat up.

"Hi V." She said barely above a whisper. Standing, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him; he couldn't bring himself to hug her back. She took notice and pulled away, eyeing him carefully; questioning him with her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her quietly. She backed off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to see you." She said simply. She caught on by the look he had that he was still upset with her. "I've missed you." She added. He glared slightly before sitting down by her; cradling his head in his hands. Brooke lean her head on his shoulder, saddened by his reaction. She knew he was mad back then, but she had no idea that he was still holding it against her. "You're still mad at me." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Vince looked at her.

"How can you tell?" He spat.

"Vince… I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah for how long? How long before you just up and leave again?" He raised his voice. Brooke looked as if she was about to cry. Vince softened just a bit; inside he was glad that she was here, that he could see her; hold her if he wanted too.

"You know I had to do it, I had planned it long before you." She explained but, he had heard it all before. She said all of this stuff when she broke it too him that she was leaving.

"I didn't know it meant that we were over, that I wouldn't hear from you. You practically disappeared." When she graduated from college, she packed up her car and her camera and hit the road; with no real destination but, she had been waiting for this moment since before college. Brooke had broken up with Vince, she told him the truth, she couldn't take being away from him like that, she felt it was better if they went their separate ways for now because she had no idea when she would be back; and she couldn't focus if she kept in contact with Vince the entire time. She would've come back because she loved him that much.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could muster. What else could she say? He was angry she understood that. "I just—I don't know what else to say. I know I hurt you but, I was hurting too." Vince looked over at her like she was lying. Of course she was hurting too; she wasn't heartless. Leaning over, she wrapped her arms around him again, hoping that this time he would hug her back. At first his body stiffened, it was like he had an angel on one shoulder telling him what to do and the devil on the other. Slowly, his arm came up, wrapping around her rib cage tightly. She felt his body relax and was glad for it. Lifting her head from the crook of his neck, she stared into his eyes, leaning a bit closer, she waited for him to react; she wanted to taste him again.

Vince fought himself, his heart wanted to kiss her badly, to feel her in his arms again but, his head was telling him it was a bad idea. How could he be sure that she wasn't going to leave again? She never said that she was staying for good now.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears; the heat swirled in her stomach. She couldn't find the courage to lean the rest of the way; she needed him to meet her, to let her know that he wanted it too. The thought of him rejecting her was terrifying. He inched forward just slightly; she could feel his breath heavy against her cheek. This was absolute torture!

Finally giving in to his heart, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers but, he couldn't bring himself to kiss her completely. Brooke moved so that she was on her knees in front of him; her hands on his shoulders; eyes closed tightly. Vince ran his palm over her shoulder blade; tightening his grip and bringing her closer. That was all she needed, closing the gap, she kissed him heavily, tilting her head to deepen it. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip; she gasped for air.

Running her palms down his back, her fingers crept up under his shirt, she touched the warm, familiar skin before raising her hands; taking his shirt with it. Vince took off her shirt before he pushed her back against the bed; her hands gripped his damp hair as he kissed her senseless.

They had spent hours in bed with each other, just like old times. The passion between them was undeniable but, in Vince's eyes, that still didn't change anything. Brooke woke up the next day— unaware of what time it was— to an empty bed. She frowned and pulled the sheet tight around her naked body. Sighing, she stared at his empty pillow hoping that he would be back.

Topping off his gas tank, he grabbed a drink and headed down the highway. He didn't know where he was going but, he couldn't go back to the house; not until he knew that Brooke was gone. He wasn't ready to face her just yet so just like Brooke did; he ran.

"Just give some time B, he just needs to think, I mean, you showing up here the way you did really caught him off guard." Mia said seriously; meaning every word of it. They were standing side by side doing the dishes, dinner was long over and there was still no sign of Vince.

"Mia," Brooke's voice cracked. "He's not coming back, I think I'm gonna go. If you need me, you know my cell; I'll be at Travi's." Brooke smiled the best she could and hugged Mia before grabbing her bag and leaving. She just couldn't walk back down to that empty bedroom again.

* * *

**Probably wasn't smart for them to sleep together after all this time huh? More coming soon.**

* * *


	6. The Taste of Salt

I spent my weekend at the beach so I was inspired. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

_(Past)_

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked Vince; glancing his way as the wind blew her hair wildly around her. Vince looked at her with a smile.

"The last six months, you and I haven't had any peace, either we're in your dorm or at the fort. Someone is always in our way. I thought we needed a vacation." Vince placed his palm over her exposed knee; squeezing it gently. Over the last six months he had grown to love her legs; toned and tanned; the softest legs he'd ever felt and Brooke always wore lotion on them that drove his senses wild. It was always the little things like that, which would make him go crazy and he loved the fact that she wasn't trying too hard like the other girls; she was just being herself.

"Are you telling me that big bad Vince is missing the races for little ol' me?" She gave him that soft smile that made her eyes light up sexily. He growled deep but he was positive that she didn't hear him.

"Baby, in that dress, you could get me to miss anything." Vince grinned; Brooke erupted in laughter before placing her hand over his. Sighing happily; her thoughts filled with Vince. Even though he was rough and tough, he was a teddy bear when you got him all alone. Sometimes they argued over stupid things but at the end of the day they were back to normal, pawing at each other. After a few turns, Vince pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he made reservations at. In the background, the ocean waves crashed onto the shore leaving traces of salt in the air. Brooke inhaled deeply and smiled, she loved the beach. Meeting in front of the car; Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

This was something he still needed to get used too. In all the years he'd been dating girls none of them were as affectionate as her. Most of them were skanks by day and in his bed by night and it was all new to him. At first it made him uncomfortable but over time his mind eased a bit. One thing he was thankful for was that Brooke wasn't mushy or cheesy; she was laid back, doing the little things like holding his hand or wrapping her slim arm around his waist while they walked. She saved the heavier stuff for when they were alone, lying in bed.

"This is great V." She sighed happily, giving him a peck on the lips before they walked into the lobby together. Once the manager gave them the key, they stopped at the car to grab their bags before looking for their rooms. They were on the fifth floor; slipping in the key, Vince opened the door and ushered Brooke in before he shut it and locked it behind him. Throwing her bag down, she went to the backdoor and threw it open.

"Our room is on the beach!" She squealed joyfully, dragging him out onto the balcony with her. Vince smiled bashfully; not used to being put on the spot like that, before hugging her from behind as they watched the ocean sway back and forth. "Man, this is already so much better than before." Her voice was quiet and relaxed knowing they could share this moment without being interrupted. "So what's the plan?"

"Anything you want to do; it doesn't matter to me babe." He planted a heavy kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Well it's almost dark, wanna go down there?" She spun in his arms; looking up into his gorgeous eyes; one of her favorite parts of him. Vince nodded before they walked into the room; changing into their bathing suits.

"I don't know if I like this." Vince gestured to her bathing suit looking down at her; his eyebrow was up in thought. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly.

"Come on V, I know you think I'm hot in it. That's all that matters." Giving in, he smirked and followed her out of the room.

Brooke learned early on that Vince took fast showers so she always let him go before her. She stood against the railing on the balcony, watching life move around her as the wind blew her hair in all directions. It felt so free to be standing here without a care in the world. Truth be told she was always worrying about school no matter what but, this weekend she left everything at home after Vince commanded her to do so. Inside, she heard the bathroom door open and a minute later Vince joined her; fresh and shirtless. He sat down in the chair and she didn't hesitate to sit on his lap.

Leaning forward, she kissed him heavily; he could taste the salt on her lips. Gripping her hips, he squeezed tightly, her suit still wet from their swim. Brooke moaned and tilted her head sideways; deepening it more if that were even possible. Groaning, Vince pulled away quickly…

"If you want a shower, you better go now or I'm gonna rip your suit off right here." He nipped at her bottom lip. Standing up, her torso was still crouched down, giving him endless kisses.

"Okay…" She kissed him. "I'm going…" Exasperated, she pulled away reluctantly and walked away; he gladly watched her go; loving every curve of her body.

Brooke turned on the water and stripped off her suit; getting in the shower; she allowed the water to rinse off the sand and saltiness from her skin. Putting shampoo in her hair, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

The only thing on her mind anymore was Vince. Nobody has ever made her feel the way Vince does when she's with him. Sure he's tattooed and scruffy but to her, he's her big teddy bear. Brooke learned early on that Vince wasn't very sensitive and he wasn't the type that liked to talk about his feelings but, she was okay with not pressuring him into spilling his feelings. Everyone had their weaknesses. Before him, she didn't bother dating much because she was shy and the guys she used to date were so different; she felt like she had to impress them or they seemed to always leave. Vince made her feel sexy; the way his eyes were always looking at her hungrily or the way he'd compliment her on what she was wearing. It felt amazing to have someone to look nice for and Vince always showed his appreciation. Finally she shut the water off and dried off. She slipped on her matching bra and panties that she purchased with Vince on her mind. Smiling into thin air, she rubbed lotion on her arms and legs before lifting the brush to her hair; giving it a quick once over before she shook her head slightly, letting the hair loosen and look sexy.

Brooke changed her mind about putting pajamas on; her stomach fluttered at the thought of Vince lying in that bed in nothing more than some old sweat pants. Shutting off the light, she opened the door and walked slowly into the room. Vince looked over and froze; she smiled bashfully and crawled in next to him. Her wet hair was cold on his arm.

"Well hello…" He growled; shutting off the TV, the remote fell onto the floor loudly but by then he had her pinned against the bed. Brooke giggled as Vince assaulted her neck with wet kisses.

He buried his hand into her wet hair and tilted her head; leaving her neck naked. Dipping down, he planted kisses all over her; the smell of coconut filled his senses. That scent seemed suitable for where they were. Finally he pulled away and kissed her lips. She drove him crazy with her equal eagerness; the way that she wanted him just like he wanted her.


	7. Where Is The Spare Key?

**Chapter 6**

_(Present)_

When Vince pulled into the driveway, it was past midnight and Brooke's car was no where in sight and that he was thankful for. Putting his key in the door, he twisted it, opening it to reveal Leon sitting in the dark watching cartoons with a beer sitting in his lap. Vince sighed and locked the door behind him.

"What's up man?" Leon asked quietly.

"Not much bro." Vince's voice was low and sad and Leon noticed without even looking at him.

"Where you been all day?" He wasn't sure if Vince was going to answer or get pissed that he asked.

"Just," He paused. "Around, when did Brooke leave?"

"Uh, after dinner, she was pretty upset; she's staying at Travi's…" He stated in hopes that maybe Vince would go and see her but he knew it was a lost cause. Vince was being hard headed and even though he missed her like crazy, his pride was too much.

"I'm going to bed." Vince mumbled; leaving the room. Leon rolled his eyes but, continued to watch cartoons without another word.

His alarm started chirping; the dream he was having melted away as he slowly regained consciousness. After a few chirps the alarm shut off. This made him open his eyes to find Brooke sitting in his bed looking straight ahead. Sighing, he dug his face deeper into the pillow not wanting to talk to her. Finally she looked over at him; catching his gaze and holding it, neither one talking.

"I brought coffee." She whispered sipping her own cup. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled into his bed. What was she doing here? He wasn't ready to talk to her; because he still resented her for leaving; even if she was only following her dreams.

"How did you get in here?" His voice was muffled greatly from the pillow.

"I know where the spare key is." She replied quietly.

"I don't even know where the spare key is." Brooke smiled softly but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes again without crying. Vince leaned up on his elbows to look at the clock; groaning he got out of bed. Walking over to his dresser, he slipped on a shirt and work pants before sitting at the end of the bed to put on his boots. Brooke watched him silently from her spot on the bed; occasionally sipping her coffee just waiting for him to say something even though she knew that he was going to avoid the situation all together.

"Where did you go yesterday?" She asked him sadly. He had forgotten about it until now; his shoulders fell in defeat. What was he going to say?

"I had to get out…" He sighed; staring straight ahead with his back to her.

"What does that mean?" She snapped exasperated. "Vince, you're giving me nothing here. You're not telling me what's on your mind. How am I supposed to understand it if I have no idea what your take is on this situation? Why did you take off on me like that?" She was so tired of him giving her simple statements that meant nothing. He had to get out? Why?

"As I recall, you took off on me first." He spat over his shoulder.

"Why does it keep coming back to that?!" She stood up and stood in front of him. He glared up at her. "I came back Vince, just like I promised you I would."

Vince shook his head in disgust. "You were gone two fucking years Brooke! A lot of shit has changed." His voice rose with irritation.

Brooke snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, like what?" Vince stared at her for a second. He had nothing to say to that. Nothing had changed since she left; except the fact that she wasn't around anymore.

"How do you know I'm not with someone else?" This caught her off guard. Frowning, she silently questioned him, asking if it were true. His face was blank, not giving her any type of answer.

"Is there someone else?" Her voice cracked while saying this. How could he move on? She was coming back; her heart was his and no one else. Vince just shook his head and put his head down. Was his head down in shame?

Brooke hiccupped as she fought a sob; growling, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Vince cradled his head as he thought about what he had just done. All he had to do was let go of the past and everything would be fine. Things would return to normal. So why couldn't he just do that?

Because he was technically telling the truth when he said there was someone else. There had been other girls; a lot actually but none of them were serious, just one night stands. His cell phone was in his hands for months after she left; he was waiting for her to call, to give him a reason to hold on and when she never did, he let go. But he could never stop loving her, he just stopped showing it. When he saw the look on Brooke's face, he felt like an asshole; she looked so hurt and betrayed. His heart broke at the sight. It seemed like he was purposely trying to make her hurt the way she made him hurt when she left. He couldn't stand the fact that she showed up here two years later as if nothing had changed. Like she just expected and assumed that once she came back, he would still be hers. That thought pissed him off; she ran off for twos years, doing whatever she wanted and then once that was over she wanted to come running back to him?

Vince growled and went into his bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Mia said from the doorway. She had seen her rush out of the room and she looked like she was crying so she hurried to catch her before she left. Brooke stopped and shook her head.

"No, I'm not." After that, she broke into loud sobs; unable to hold it anymore. "Look," She sniffled. "Vince will be up any second, I have to get out of here." Mia looked at her with concern and nodded.

"Okay, I'll grab my purse, we'll take my car." Brooke nodded and rushed out of the house as she hurried to get in Mia's car.

When Mia came down the stairs, she was met by Vince heading towards the door. "Tell Dominic I won't be in today." She told him as she skipped ahead of him.

"Why?" He called out.

"Because Brooke and I are going out!" She yelled as the door slammed behind her. Vince stopped by the table and leaned against it; feeling even worse. Once he regained as much composure as possible, he left the house, on his way to work hoping that would keep his mind off of her.


	8. Beautiful Payback

The next chapter is definitely the longest so far so I wanted to update and get to that. Please review.

**Chapter 7**

_(Present)_

"Mia," Brooke paused wearily. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Brooke, its fine; Vince is putting you through hell so it's time you did the same to him." Mia smirked evilly as they stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. "I know Vince; and he'll stick around instead of storming off."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he won't show the team that he's that affected by it. He'll just play it cool as if it were just fine." Mia bumped Brooke with her hip and smiled reassuringly.

Today had been an eventful day, to say the least. Their shopping spree had started early in the day and didn't end until there was no more room in the Mia's car. They had even went out and got haircuts and their nails done. Retail therapy could fix anything. Then Mia invited her to dinner and opted for Brooke to wear her hot new outfit that consisted of a pair of dark denim shorts and a loose white top that fell off one shoulder; that shirt popped against her tanned skin. Of course Brooke mixed crazy jewelry with it because that was her style. For as long as she remembered, she loved big, bold jewelry. If Vince didn't come to his senses after seeing her tonight then maybe there just wasn't no hope for him after all.

"So tell me about your trip. I haven't really talked to you since you've been back." Truth be told they didn't talk about it today. Instead they gossiped and drooled over outfits.

"Well," Brooke paused to think about where she would start. "I went to Nevada first, stayed in Vegas for a few days. I ended up getting some really amazing pictures there." She sighed happily and continued. "The only reason I was gone so long was because I ended up staying in New Orleans for about eight months."

"Wow, really? That's amazing." Mia cut her off.

Brooke nodded and continued. "Then, I went to New York for a few months, it took all of my strength not to stay there, it's just… great. I guess I just went from here to the east coast staying mostly down south."

"To have that kind of freedom must have been just down right awesome." Mia grinned.

"Yeah, you have no idea, no parents, school, job," She hesitated. "Boyfriend… don't get me wrong I missed and loved Vince a lot but, to just be free of absolutely everything was just a great experience. It was just me with my foot on the pedal taking me wherever I wanted. I turned on my phone every couple of weeks and checked my messages, I couldn't receive letters, and I could never put it into words really. All I can say is that you definitely need to try it one day." Brooke heaved to take in some fresh air before she broke into a big smile.

"Maybe one day…" Mia stated quietly; Brooke could hear the disappointment in her voice because she felt that it wasn't likely that she'd ever get to do something like that.

Just then the rest of the team could be heard coming from over a block away. Mia quickly grabbed the plates from the cabinets and set them on the table before she went back to getting the food finished. Brooke fixed up the table for her as she thought about this morning. What was she doing here? Vince made it clear that there was someone else. Why didn't she just let it go? He obviously had. A minute later, car doors slammed then foot steps could be heard clunking their way up the front porch. The door squeaked as Dom opened it.

"Hey Mia, smells good." He yelled as they all went to wash up before dinner. Brooke sighed in relief. At least she could have another couple minutes to regain her composure before she had to face Vince. Mia put the pans of food onto the table then she grabbed the salad dressing from the fridge. Brooke couldn't move out of her seat; it seemed all she could do was stare off into space and imagine how things would go with Vince. In her mind, he swept her off her feet and they lived happily ever after but, that wasn't reality.

Finally, they filed into the kitchen; Brooke couldn't bring herself to look up so she sipped her iced tea instead. Vince sat down next to her without a word. Of course when she couldn't move out of her seat meant she was stuck sitting by Vince.

Jesse said grace then they quickly started to devour the pasta. Conversations formed loudly around them. Vince shoveled food into his mouth; occasionally glancing at her but she never looked away from her plate.

What was she doing here? He thought for sure that she wouldn't come around anytime soon after he pissed her off this morning. God, it was killing him; she looked so gorgeous in that outfit. The beauty mark on her collar bone was visible; her skin was so tan. He was getting hot. Clearing his throat, he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

After about ten minutes of complete silence between them, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered before looking around to make sure no one heard him besides Brooke. She paused and looked over at him with an angry glint in her eye.

"I'm eating." She whispered smartly. Vince just shook his head and continued to eat.

"You know what Vince." This came out louder causing the rest of them to stop and look. "I'm so sick of your shit." She threw her fork down and put her palms on the table. "I came back just like I fucking promised! You're an asshole!" She yelled before standing up. Snatching up her purse, she stormed out of the back door without another word. Silence fell between them all; tension was thick. They shared looks before looking at Vince, who just stared at his food as he forked it into his mouth; he was obviously pissed.

"Jesus Christ Vince, do you always have to be such a prick. So she got away for a while to work on her career, big deal! I could see if she ran off and cheated or never came back." Mia hissed before she walked out of the kitchen; heading up the stairs. Vince just growled lowly.

"Well, I've never seen you piss off Brooke and Mia at the same time." Leon chuckled to himself hoping for some tension relief soon. Maybe they'd get lucky and Vince would storm off too.

Surprisingly, Vince just finished eating his food without another word before he quietly got up and went down to his room.

"Hi Mom," She was driving towards her parents house. "Um, I'm back." She'd been here for days already and she couldn't bring herself to go and visit her parents. Of course her mother invited her to come eat and she reluctantly agreed. After driving for a few more minutes, she pulled into her parents nicely sized house. She always hated this house; it was flashy and just plain stupid. Shutting off her engine, she gripped the steering wheel to catch her breath. Finally, she got out of the car and walked up to the door. She hesitated; did she ring the doorbell or just walk in? Instead of standing out there wondering, she just rang the doorbell and waited. Her father answered the door wearing his favorite football team's jersey.

"Hey Brookie." He held his arms out to her.

"Hi daddy." She cooed as she hugged him. She didn't like to admit it but, she favored her father over her mother because he wasn't as uptight as she was. Her father Jack leaned more towards: "As long as your happy." Instead of "Honey, that's not a wise choice."

They walked into the house; she almost didn't recognize it; everything was new. She couldn't help but roll her eyes; in only two years her mother had bought all brand new stuff.

Once they were in the kitchen, she waited for her mother to stop stirring the food before she went up and gave her a hug. In all the years, she couldn't help but think that every smile that adorned her face was fake. Her mother held her at arms length and looked her up and down.

"Sit down." She commanded softly. Brooke sat down at the table and excepted the beer that Jack sat in front of her. Brooke took note of the evil look her mother gave him. It was obvious that she wasn't supposed to see it. Just to agitate her mother more, she tipped the beer back and gulped most of it contents down in one drag. She wasn't a kid anymore; her mother had no control of her life.

Her mother brought the food to the table and sat down next to her father. Brooke kindly refused; explaining to her mother that she ate at Vince's.

"Oh, you went to see Vince huh?" What that statement really meant was: "You went to see your ex-boyfriend before your own parents?"

"So when did you get back?" Her father smiled over at her as he sipped his drink.

"Well, I got back about five days ago." She had to keep her cool; her mother wasn't going to get to her.

"You've been back for that long? Why haven't you stopped by sooner?" Her mother asked seriously; knitting her eyebrows together. Brooke wanted nothing more than to snort and shake her head but she knew that it was a bad idea so she just gave her mother some stupid explanation just to shut her up.

"I had some things I had to take care of. I wanted to get settled in before I got reacquainted with everyone."

"But you went to see Vince." Her mother's tone was accusing.

"Yes mother, I've visited him many times." Her tone was low and dark.

"Penny." Her father warned her.

"What Jack," She looked at him innocently. "I'm just a little upset that she's been back for days and she didn't call or stop by until now." Her mother shrugged and continued to eat. '

"Well I'm here now." Brooke stated; tipping her beer back.

"So have you found a place yet? If you need help just let me know." Jack smiled lovingly towards her.

"Uh, well, I've been doing some thinking lately." More like on the drive over. "And I don't know if I'm going to stick around. Might hit the road again and find somewhere else to settle down." Brooke shrugged and struggled not to look into her mother's eyes.

"And just what is wrong with California?" Her mother's voice was so snotty. Brooke was unsure about how much longer she could put up with Penny.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet, I'm just keeping my options open." It was obvious that her mother wanted to start telling her how stupid her choices were. That she; Penny Connelly knew exactly what was best for her daughter. Without a single care if it actually made her daughter happy. Brooke always imagined that her mother's idea of a real life was either going off and marrying someone rich or being so busy with a medical career that she wouldn't have enough time to find anyone halfway decent to be with. Why did Brooke always feel so out of place when she was around her mom?

"Where ever you choose to live is fine with me honey." Her father always sided with her. Maybe it was his form of torture because God knows Penny has been torturing him for over twenty years.

"I just don't see why she can't stay in California. There are so many great opportunities here." Her mother's voice sounded nice but, it wasn't fully intended to be nice.

"Can we please just let this go?" Brooke sighed, shutting her eyes tightly wishing the floor would swallow her up so she wouldn't have to put up with her mother anymore. Jack give Penny a stern look before they continued to eat. "I'm gonna go." Brooke stood up.

"No honey, please stay." Jack said.

"Travi and I have plans." She lied. "I'll call you." She kissed her father on his cheek before she walked out of the house.


	9. Summer On The East Coast

**Chapter 8**

_(Past)_

Brooke lay against Vince's warm frame. The blanket kept their exposed skin warm from the cool basement. She sighed happily and ran her fingers lightly over his toned stomach. God, she could stay here forever. Too bad she couldn't though; she was leaving tomorrow.

"Did you want to do something tonight?" Vince's voice was tired and low; it was obvious he was content with staying just where he was. Brooke smiled into his neck.

"I can't be out late. I have to go to my parents' and pack." Her voice was quiet and raspy. Since she graduated from college almost a month ago; she moved all of her stuff to her parent's house so she wouldn't have to pay for a storage unit. There was no point in her getting an apartment because she wasn't going to be there long so she'd been living with Vince the past few weeks. He always thought that it would be a permanent situation. He loved the fact that she was living there.

"Oh." That one simple little word explained so much. He had forgotten about her leaving and just like that it came flooding back into his mind. Vince's voice was filled with sadness and disappointment. Could he really forget or was he trying to forget? Maybe he could convince her to stay. He thought he already did. "You're still going." It was more of a statement than a question; like he couldn't believe that she was still going after the past couple of weeks they've spent together.

Brooke leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him seriously. "Of course I'm still going. Why wouldn't I go?" Vince sighed; he knew where this was going. He could let it go or he could start an obvious fight. She loved this man with all of her heart but, this was a promise that she made to herself in high school. She swore she would get out of here and just drive to anywhere in the country. All through college she saved her money and did her research.

"I just thought maybe you changed your mind is all." He leaned his head up and kissed her before she had a chance to reply. Right now, he didn't want to fight.

"How about this, I'll go now and hurry. That way we have all night." She smiled down at him. Vince sighed loudly and nodded. She stood up and went in search of clothes. Once she was dressed, she leaned down to give him one last kiss before exiting the room. Vince growled to himself and turned over, burying his face in the pillow. How could she honestly leave him without another thought?

_(Present)_

Why was she always here?! The past couple of weeks it seemed like Vince saw her more than he did when they were together. After she stormed off during dinner two weeks ago, she's been coming and hanging out with Mia, doing all the girly stuff, all the while ignoring Vince like he never existed and of course, she definitely pre-planned the outfits she wore just to get under his skin. He remembers the evil glint in her eye when she gave him a look that clearly stated she knew she was hot and there was nothing Vince could do but look. He definitely looked when she wasn't looking; but, he hadn't seen much of her since he was avoiding her as much as he could. Vince had practically been confined to his bedroom because he didn't want any type of confrontation with her. So he'd sit away from her during dinner and go back downstairs and soon as it was over.

Finally getting fed up with being stuck in that prison, he grabbed his car keys and walked up the stairs. Of course, Mia and Brooke were sitting at the kitchen table painting their toenails, listening to music, and chit chatting when he entered the kitchen. The talking stopped abruptly as if he wasn't allowed to hear what they were saying. Brooke glanced at him; that evil glint back but he just looked away and walked out the back door without another word. Getting into his car, he blasted a loud rock song and headed for the bar.

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued the conversation with Mia. "Maybe you and I could go on a road trip or something." Brooke suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Mia grinned and nodded.

"How are you affording everything B?" It was so odd to her because Brooke wasn't working and it didn't look like she had any intentions too anytime soon.

"Well, when I lived in New Orleans, I had this really great job at an art gallery and I even waitressed for a little bit, long story short, I didn't spend much so I have enough to live on for a while. My dad gives me money occasionally too; God knows he'd rather see me use it than have my mother spend it on all that fancy expensive bullshit." Brooke chuckled and shuddered at the thought of her mother blowing so much of her father's hard earned money.

"Must be nice." Mia snickered and continued to paint her toes.

"Oh man, Mia I just had the most perfect idea!" Brooke screeched; throwing Mia off guard with her excitement but, she instantly perked up to hear what Brooke had to say. "Well, you're graduating in a couple of months, why don't we go and spend the summer on the east coast! I mean, we can rent a small place and just hang out for the summer." Brooke couldn't stop from smiling wide. The idea of spending the summer with her good friend Mia was just awesome. Plus, getting away from this horrid place was always nice. She was unsure about how much longer she could put up with Vince's shit before she needed to run again. Of course, she didn't want to but, she almost felt like she needed too. Mia contemplated the offer for a couple of minutes before she slowly broke into a huge grin.

"Oh man, Brooke that is perfect! I'm in!" Mia knew it would take a lot to convince Dom into letting her go but, in the end, she was an adult and she made her own decisions; except, she needs Dom on her side because he's the one who makes the most money. Sure her salary from the diner was good but, that's what she used to take care of herself. Mia made a promise to herself to start saving as much money as possible.

They couldn't help themselves; once their toes were perfect, they sat in front of the computer and started researching for their future road trip. [AN: Keep in mind, I've never been to these places just coming up with something off the top of my head. I live in FL and this state sucks badly which is why they are not coming here Lol.] In the end, they both agreed on Myrtle Beach in South Carolina.

"I'll take care of the deposit on whatever apartment we find. That way we're sure to get a place because obviously you have to book ahead." Brooke smiled and continued to scan the screen for other things.

Just then the phone rang in the kitchen. Mia stood up and went to answer it. Brooke only heard one side of the conversation and she didn't seem too happy.

"Who was that Mia?"

"The bar, Vince is trashed and he needs a ride." Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll do it Mia."

"You don't have too." Mia was reluctant.

"Why should you have to go and deal with his drunken ass?" She chuckled. "Where is he at?"

Brooke pulled up in front of the small, loud biker bar just outside of town. Sure enough, Vince's car was parked in the lot. Brooke sighed and checked her makeup in the mirror before getting out and shoving the keys in her pocket. This was one of those times where she wished she didn't look nice because she knew that she was bound to get hit on; either from the idiots who were inside or an inebriated Vince. Either way it was a lose-lose situation. Pulling open the door; she was blasted with cigarette smoke and old school rock music. Instantly all eyes were on her, some were hungry and suggestive and others were surprised. Scanning the place; she found Vince at the bar downing a shot of dark liquid. Sighing, she walked over to him, sitting next to him; she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Finally, after drinking his beer, he looked over at her. It was apparent that he was really wasted, his body swayed on the stool while his eyes were blood-shot and heavy.

"Vince…" She said quietly; her voice low with disbelief. Why did he do this?

He glanced at her. "What are you doing here?" It was obvious that he wasn't expecting Brooke to come and pick him up.

"What do you think?" He voice was slightly bitter. "You're wasted, I'm the safe ride." The last sentence came out harshly.

"I'll find my own way home." Vince downed one last shot before stumbling to his feet.

"Like hell you will, you might be a super dick but, the last thing I want to see is your car wrapped around a telephone pole. Give me your keys Vince." She ordered sternly.

Vince shook his head and continued towards the door. She grabbed his hand as soon as she was outside; stopping him from going to his car even though she didn't have a hard grip on him. He stopped and slowly turned to her; his features still defiant and annoyed. She growled in frustration.

"Vince," Her voice was low and pleading. "Just give me your keys; I'm serious."

"I'm surprised you even care." He grumbled as he handed her the keys to his car. She went over to it and locked it up before going towards her car; Vince was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"How much did you drink?" She asked quietly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Too much." He groaned as his head hit the back of the seat. Brooke looked at him sadly before pulling into the parking lot of a gas station. She turned off the ignition and hurried into the store. She scanned the shelf and grabbed some pretzels before getting a big bottle of water. Going to the counter, she set the stuff down and grabbed a packet of aspirin before paying for everything. Once she was back in the car, she handed the stuff to Vince.

"Here, you should be better by the time we get home." Vince happily took the water, taking a long swig from the cold bottle. "Don't puke in my car."

"I can hold my liquor." Vince obviously drank too much tonight. He'd be lucky if he didn't get sick. Brooke hoped the pretzels would soak up the alcohol that still swam in his stomach; once it made it into his blood stream, she doubted he'd still be able to stand up on his own. Vince could never turn down any type of food; he gladly ate the pretzels. By the time they made it back to the fort; Vince was still the same but, he wasn't slurring his words as much. Brooke shut off the engine and got out; making her way to his side; Vince was already outside; gripping the top of the car for support. He chuckled and shook his head before walking with a slight stumble towards the back door. Once they were inside, Brooke refilled his water and went downstairs where Vince was taking off his boots.

Brooke pulled back his covers and waited for him to strip down to his boxers before crawling under the blanket. Once he was snuggled in, Brooke set the water down on his nightstand.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I am now," He smiled nicely. "Thanks." He palm reached up and cupped her cheek; his thumb rubbed her skin softly. His touch was so warm and familiar that she couldn't help but, lean into his hand. Pulling away, Vince pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. Brooke smiled slightly before shutting off the light and walking out of the room. It was late, she needed to get home.

"Hey." Mia said from the fridge; she was getting some water. "I heard you come in." It was obvious she had been sleeping. Brooke nodded; her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, he was," She paused to find the right word. "Shit-faced." They both chuckled.

"Just crash on the couch, there's no point in driving home this late; I'm making a big breakfast tomorrow. I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in." Brooke hesitated before nodding with a smile. Mia brought her a tank top and some girly boxers. Brooke changed in the bathroom before lying down on the couch.

Vince rolled into consciousness, his eyes opened to find the room still pitch black. It was late, he was thirsty as hell and he needed to pee badly. Groaning, he stood up and held onto the wall as the last bits of alcohol surged through his veins. Why did he allow himself to drink himself stupid? Memories of Brooke taking care of him flooded his mind. He was being such a dick to her at the bar and she was still helping him. It definitely surprised him that she would do that after the way he'd been acting towards her. Once he was finished in the bathroom, he washed his hands and brushed the metal taste out of his mouth before going into the kitchen to grab some cold water; the water on his night stand had long turned warm. Tilting the bottle back, he gulped down most of its contents. Just as he was about to go back to his room, he heard a sigh coming from the living room. His eyebrow went up as he walked over to the doorway; it was dark so he couldn't be sure that it was her. Maybe Dom and Letty had a fight and he was stuck on the couch.

When he got to the couch he found that it was Brooke; she had already thrown the blanket onto the floor; he chuckled and scooped her up into his arms. He's passed out on that couch before and it isn't pretty the next morning. He lay her down on her side of the bed before crawling in next to her. He watched her as she slept; her back was to him as her smooth shoulders moved up and down with her breathing. Vince sighed sadly before turning onto his side; cuddling up behind her, he dug his face into her hair before wrapping his arm around her hip, pulling her close. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of strawberry from her shampoo. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep; he hadn't slept this good since the last time she was here in his arms.


	10. All Over Again

**Chapter 9**

_(Present)_

Slowly, her mind started to roll back around; her breathing became lighter as she started to wake up. She shivered slightly and tightened the blanket around her; that's when it became apparent that she was no longer on the couch. Had she gone home last night? Utterly confused, she slowly peeked one eye open to find that she was in Vince's bed, and that his arm was thrown over her waist securely. Turning to face him, she moved slowly and gently so she didn't wake him. By the time she was fully facing him, Vince's eyes were open, staring at her hard.

The air around her felt different. It was one of those things that you couldn't explain; except that today would just be one of those days. Vince didn't look mad in any way; he just looked… normal. As if things were like they used to be. She smiled sleepily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I've been a total dick to you." He whispered. Vince didn't get into things that much, he kept it simple when it came to stuff like this.

"It's okay." She whispered back. "You had a perfectly good reason to be mad at me V. You got to understand though that I never meant to be gone that long. When I saw how angry and hurt you were with me, I just thought that maybe you didn't want me anymore; I got scared. So I just stayed away longer, I settled down for a while to clear my head. The days went by so fast and when I finally stopped to take a breath I realized that two years had gone by. I know it sounds stupid but, I don't know…" She sighed heavily. "I've never wanted anything more than the way I want you."

"I did over react a bit." He frowned slightly. "I knew you were going and that was one of the reasons I fell for you, your dreams were so, so big and when you left, they became real; I could never be mad at you for going out there to do what you do best. I was just pissed off that you came back out of no where and expected me to just fall right into your arms again; like nothing even happened."

"I'm sorry." She whispered; it came from her heart. She was sorry, she never wanted to hurt the man she loves.

Vince tiredly groaned before digging his face into the crook of her neck; cuddling against her side; running his hands under her shirt, he always loved the skin on skin contact. Brooke wrapped her arm around his head and dug her fingers into his hair. This was just like old times.

"How do you feel?" She asked remembering how drunk he was last night.

"I've got the worst hangover ever." He complained like a child.

"That's what you get you big lush." She chuckled; her cheek rested against his forehead.

Leaning onto his elbows, he hovered over her and just looked at her. It seemed like it had been ages since he had the chance to just take in her features. It came to the point where he finally realized that he was madly in love with this girl. No one has ever been this important to him before. Smiling sweetly, he ran the back of his fingers against her smooth cheek; at this moment, he wanted nothing more than for Brooke Connelly to be his again. Dipping his head down, he kissed her urgently, she whimpered before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him on top of her. Changing the pace, he slowed down his kisses, now they were full of love, lust, and passion. God, it had been too long.

A loud crash could be heard coming from upstairs before Dominic and Letty's voice started yelling loudly. It was muffled of course but they knew what was happening and if they were correct then she probably threw a drink at him, a can most likely but a full glass on a bad day. Considering they didn't hear anything break, they figured it must have been a can of soda or maybe a bottle of water. Vince pulled away and stared into Brooke's eyes as they listened to the arguing that was going on upstairs. Vince chuckled which contagiously made her do the same. Rolling onto his back, he sighed happily as Brooke cuddled against him; burying her face into his neck. They would probably have a lot more talking to do before it would be back to normal a hundred percent but right now, nothing was more important than being in each other's arms.

_"How could you do this to me again?!" _His voice echoed as her eyes shot open. Vince was still hung over this morning so they had fallen back asleep. Only, she had dreamt about leaving him again. Her heart pounded as she looked over at a sleeping Vince, his breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling slowly. Rolling away from him, she stared at the wall.

Her mind was torn, they had just practically gotten back together just a couple hours earlier but, just yesterday, she and Mia had made big summer plans and no way would she have the heart to back out on Mia. That girl had done nothing but take care of this family ever since their father died and it was obvious she needed a break to just be the kid that she was. She'd be out of college within the next four weeks and then what would she do? Brooke concluded she would most likely start working at some local hospital while keeping her day job at the diner. Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion. What was she honestly going to do? No way could she just not tell Vince about this.

Sighing heavily, she crept out of bed and walked up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well. Look. At. You." Letty's voice could be heard coming from the kitchen table; smug and accusing. She chuckled and watched Brooke as she turned a slight shade of pink. "I knew it was only a matter of time." Letty smiled warmly and tipped the cup of juice that she held.

"I- we," She was stuttering. Why though? Because she was being bashful or because she could very well be leaving him again in just a short amount of time? "We talked but, I don't know…" She said meaning she wasn't sure if they were, in fact back together.

"There you are! I didn't know what happened to you!" Mia came charging in the kitchen with a wide grin on her face. "I found this great place; you have to come check it out!" With that said she was gone again; running towards her laptop. Letty raised her eyebrow curiously and waited for Brooke to spill. Brooke just held up her hand and silently told her to give her a minute before she told the whole story.

Following the path Mia took, she ended up in Mia's room in front of the computer screen.

"Okay, so it's only a few blocks from the beach, it's a small cozy loft close to shopping and stuff." Brooke had to admit the place was perfect but, she was so confused about what she was going to do.

"I'll call about it tomorrow." Brooke said nodding to Mia, who seemed happy with the reply. Walking back into the kitchen she found Letty who hadn't moved from her spot on the chair.

"What were you two fighting about?" Brooke asked quietly as she sat down next to her.

Letty shrugged. "Oh you know, the usual, we never remember what we were actually fighting about anyways." Letty smiled to herself and stared off into the distance. "Anyways, what's going on?" Letty said regaining consciousness.

"Mia and I made summer plans to stay on the East Coast…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about Vince's reaction to hearing the news.

Letty shrugged as if she were confused. "I think it's a good idea."

"Well, Vince and I sort of got back together this morning and he doesn't know. How can I pick up and leave him again without him hating me forever?" Brooke leaned her forehead against her palm. She honestly didn't think they would be getting back together at all let alone just the next day. It seemed she was great at fucking things up.

"That does pose a problem huh? Well," Letty paused to find the right advice. "You should tell him now so he's not surprised later, he'll be less angry. Either way he's going to be pissed but, he'll get over it as long as you know, you come back or at least call." Letty chuckled. Brooke smiled to Letty before standing up and making her way back downstairs.

Opening the door, she found Vince slowly opening his eyes; just waking up. Smiling down at him, she crawled into the bed and sat Indian style while she waited for him to say something. But he didn't, he just pulled her down for a hefty good morning kiss. When they finally pulled away; Brooke couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"What are you doing baby?" Vince asked sleepily; wondering what she was up too.

This made her remember why she came back down here; frowning, she sighed heavily before she began. "V, I have to tell you something."


	11. The Pain from the Past

**Chapter 10**

_(Past)_

When Brooke was finished packing up her car, she said goodbye to her parents before stopping off at Travi's apartment. After Travi's playfully scolded her for leaving, they hugged and Brooke was on her way. Now, she had to go back to Vince's so she could spend one more night with him before she left.

Once she got back, she found him lying in his bed watching a comedy rerun on TV. Smiling to herself, she lifted her knee over his waist and straddled him; blocking the TV from his view, forcing him to look at her even though he didn't want her to see how hurt he was at the moment.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know babe." She cooed. Brooke obviously didn't get was he was really trying to stay.

He hadn't it meant it to be a statement; for him to simply state how he was sad she was leaving. It was a command, he did not want her to go and if she did, he didn't think anything good would come from it.

But she didn't wait for him to say anything else; she didn't give him a chance too. Instead, she pulled off her shirt before leaning down to kiss him heavily. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra just before Vince pushed her onto the bed. She loved giving the control to him. Moaning loudly, she allowed him to assault her with kisses as her nails dug into his back…

Hours later, they lay cuddled together under the blanket, their naked bodies intertwined.

"I don't want you to go." Vince said sadly. This time it was a statement, he couldn't stand to see her leave. He needed and wanted her to stay.

"I know." She whispered in reply.

"That's it? You've got nothing else to say?" He tone was dark. She just kissed his neck in reply. "Are you going to call?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" This time he sat up in irritation. Brooke followed suit and now they were both sitting up, staring at each other even though the room was black.

"I just," She paused. "If we stay in touch, I'm going to come back." Her voice was calm.

"Isn't that the fucking plan here?" His voice rose; he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Vince, what I'm saying is, if we talk daily, I'll come back without another thought, because I love you. This trip is really important to me and I think that I should just go and do it, and then come back and that's it, you know?" Her voice was pleading for him to understand. He was so upset with her at this moment and it's not how she wanted to spend her last night here with the man that she loves with all her heart. But, Vince wasn't the type to let things like this go. It was obvious that this was going to blow into something huge.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," She paused to get her mind in check before she continued. "I just think that maybe while I'm gone we should just live our lives instead of constantly talking and missing each other endlessly. Does that make sense?" It seemed like she couldn't find the right words.

"No, not really." He snapped.

"Well, while I'm gone, we should just sort of move on, like, it would make time go by faster instead of hurting every time we talked on the phone. Vince, it's not like I'm just dumping you or something. I'm deeply in love with you, my heart is yours. It's that simple and I'll be back before you know it. It's just that, it would hurt too much to talk to you every day and not be able to touch you."

"God, you are un-fucking-believable." He scoffed and stood up, slipping on some shorts, he grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room. Brooke was frozen solid. She didn't know what the hell to do! So she let her body fall back into the bed and she just cried.

That next morning, she shut the alarm off that chirped loudly before allowing herself a couple more hours of sleep. By the time she woke up, the sun was pouring in through the blinds and her eyes didn't feel heavy anymore from all the crying she did last night. Getting out of bed, she found some clothes before she went into the bathroom to freshen up before she made her way into the kitchen. Luckily, there was a hot pot of coffee so she gladly poured herself a cup before leaning against the counter as she sipped the hot liquid.

"Hey Brooke, what are you still doing here?" Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, um, I changed my mind." Jesse stared at her as she said this, she was upset, and her voice was heavy and gloomy as she spoke. Vince walked in as Brooke finished; he had slept on the couch last night. "I'm not going." She said eyeing Vince who had his back to her as he poured him own cup of coffee. Once his coffee was just the way he liked it, he turned around and stared hard at Brooke. He was shell shocked at what she just said but, he wasn't quite awake enough to react.

"What do you mean you changed your mind?" Jesse was a very curious guy. It never occurred to him that maybe now wasn't the right time for him to grill her about it. But, to him, he just genuinely wanted to know why she wasn't going. Brooke only shrugged in return and watched as Vince finished off his coffee, dropped the cup into the sink before rushing down the stairs without another word. It was obvious that he was still pissed about last night. But why? She just stated that she wasn't going. After spending hours last night going through her head, she decided that Vince was more important, that if she had to sacrifice her trip to keep him than that's what she would do because Vince meant that much to her.

Faking a smile for Jesse, she stood up and followed behind Vince, only she wasn't in such a hurry. Once she made it to their room, she found him putting on some clean clothes; so she followed suit. After they were both dressed, she didn't really know what to do.

"Are you still mad?" She asked quietly. He just glared over at her. "I said I'm not going Vince, so why are you still pissed?" Her voice was stern; if he wanted to be this stubborn then she would do the same.

"Just go…" He croaked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? No. You wanted me to stay Vince remember? It was you—" But she couldn't finished because Vince lashed out.

"Just go Brooke, it's what _YOU_ want." He yelled louder than he'd ever yelled at her. Tears sprung into her already tired eyes. Why was he telling her to leave now? Had he fallen out of love with her after their fight last night? She couldn't stop the tears that were free falling now. Vince just angrily stormed out of the room again.

Her shoulders shook from the sobs that loudly escaped as she grabbed the last of her belongings that lay around Vince's room. Looking at the pictures that were taped along his dresser mirror, she grabbed the two that she loved the most and left the picture of her sleeping alone so he could always have it.

More tears fell as she remembered when that was taken; it was a couple of months ago. Vince had secretly taken a picture of her sleeping and when she finally developed the pictures, she stumbled across it. Then she gave him the copy and proudly displayed it on his mirror telling him that it was his first piece of art and then he replied that it could possibly be his last because he was no artist.

Walking into the kitchen, she found Mia cooking breakfast.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mia instantly saw the dried up tears and zoomed into mother hen mode. Brooke just smiled the best she could before giving Mia a goodbye hug.

"Tell everyone bye for me okay?" He voice was cracking. Mia just nodded silently.

Walking into the living room, she stopped when she saw Vince sitting there, staring off blankly. Standing over him, she looked down at him for a moment before she bent down and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you Vince, I'll come back, I promise." She whispered before pecking him on the lips. But he didn't do anything; he didn't look her in the eyes, or kiss her back or even acknowledge her at all. It was like he was a frozen statue. Fresh tears started to leak from her eyes again. He was rejecting her and it broke her heart. She couldn't muster another word so she just walked away slowly until she was out of the house. She didn't know that he was frozen solid in fear that he would break down. He was doing that so she could do what she had too; and that was leave.


	12. New Orleans

**Chapter 11**

**(Present)**

The room was silent except for his heavy, angry breathing. She just told him about their summer plans and he hasn't said anything in response yet. Instead, she was watching him get his anger in check before he spoke. He sounded like those bulls you see on TV just before they attack; their breathing heavy. Vince pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes tightened; Brooke could hardly breathe.

"You have got to fucking kidding me Brooke." His voice was low and dull; almost as if he was just too tired to fight again.

"Look Vince," Her voice was confident and stern. "I don't want this to turn out like last time. I'm not staying THAT long, I'm coming back and you could come out and visit and we can talk on the phone and stuff. I'm promising you that it won't be anything like the last time I left." She shook her head for extra measure.

"What the hell gave you this _brilliant_ idea?" Vince snapped. His voice was filled with sarcasm and irritation. Brooke sighed before leaned against him.

"It was a few days ago, when you went to the bar. I was upset and Mia, well she just looked tired Vince. That girl does everything around here and I felt that she needed a vacation and then this happened and of course I want to pull out of it but, I can't do that to Mia. She's already practically packed!" She chuckled softly. Despite his anger, he chuckled low too. "Besides, Mia couldn't go alone; it would be too much for her."

Vince sighed heavily in defeat. If he blew up again he just might lose her and doing that twice in a lifetime wasn't an option. Sure it would suck but, in the end he could handle it. Brooke made sure to reassure him that it wasn't going to be like last time and that helped him slightly. "I'm still mad at you Brooke but, I'm hungry, let's go out." Her lips curled into a smile before they both freshened up before leaving.

Just as their food was being delivered to the table, Brooke's phone rang. "It's my dad." She was hesitant because they usually only talked when it was important. Vince smirked before digging into his food.

"Hi daddy." She answered. Vince watched her closely as she listened to her dad. She talked for a minute before hanging up.

"What'd he want?" Vince asked as he sipped his drink.

"Just wanted to make sure I was coming to my mother's birthday party this weekend." She rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Are you going?"

"Only if you come too." She grinned evilly.

"Aw, come on, don't make me go. Your mother hates me." He whined.

Sure enough, that following weekend, Vince was dressed in the only pair of jeans that he owned that didn't have holes in them with a plain black button up. He was dressed casual but he still felt out of place. These people were all old and rich with their noses constantly turned up. The only thing that kept him sane was Brooke's hand planted firmly in his. It amazed him how different Brooke was from her parents. Sure, her father was tolerable but, he still had his moments where you just wanted to punch him in the face. Her mother Penny, was a completely different story, she didn't even pretend to act nice.

"Hey Mom, happy birthday." Brooke smiled to her mother as she walked up to her. Penny smiled bright but it died when she was Vince; it took everything in him not to glare at her.

"I see you brought Vince." Her smile was completely fake and her voice dripped with disapproval.

Brooke just smiled. "Well he is my boyfriend mother." She was angry but she hid it well.

"Oh," Penny's face really fell at the thought of Brooke getting back together with Vince. "Well, you guys have fun." And with that she walked off in search of one of her friends.

"God, she's such a bitch." Brooke mumbled to Vince who snorted as he nodded in agreement. "Drink?"

"Make it two." Vince stated; Brooke laughed loudly as she pulled him towards the kitchen. Vince eyed the kitchen as Brooke fixed him a heavy drink. He'd never been in her parents' house before; it was definitely nice but too fancy for his taste. Brooke handed him a glass and he quickly took a big swig.

"Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." She purred; pulling him by his shirt towards the large staircase.

**(Past)**

Brooke looked around the gallery to make sure it was in perfect condition before she went to the front door and unlocked it; ready to start the day. The door wasn't unlocked ten seconds before someone walked in. Today was not the best day for her because she was missing Vince endlessly and she was glad that it was only her co-worker Sawyer.

"Hey girl, I brought you some coffee." She smiled at the other girl.

Sawyer was a very strange girl that she had grown to love during her stay in New Orleans. Brooke recalled the first day she met Sawyer; the way that she confidently put her hand out and introduced herself as Sawyer, that her mother had named her after that Mark Twain novel. Brooke chuckled before shaking the other girls hand and replying with 'I'm just Brooke.' Then she noticed Sawyer's style, to say it was eccentric would have been an understatement; mostly black clothes with splashes of color, dark eye makeup, and a new primary color in her hair everyday. Brooke never understood why she wore tall shoes when she was already pretty tall. Brooke was only about five foot three inches and Sawyer was a good six or more inches taller.

"Thanks Sawyer…" Brooke said as she took a swig of her favorite coffee that Sawyer always brought for her.

"Are you okay?" Sawyer asked concerned as she clocked in.

"It's just one of those days." Brooke replied gloomy. Sawyer just gave her a small smile and nodded her head. Brooke never offered up information about why she was in New Orleans or why she was always so sad but Sawyer had caught her on more than one occasion looking at her cell phone sadly at it was easy to tell that it was about a guy. But, Sawyer never pushed her because if she had wanted to talk about it then she would do it on her own.

"So I was thinking maybe we could get together again and hang out." Sawyer stated as she leaned against the counter. Brooke thought about it for a minute before smiling with a stiff nod. "Cool but, we should hang at your place because my air conditioner is broke." Sawyer scrunched up her face in agitation; this wasn't the first time that damn thing broke.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Brooke said as a customer came in to pick up his painting.

"Brooke, Sawyer." He grinned at them both. Ben was a regular customer; a young, rich professional who loved buying art and he also adored Brooke but she had turned him down countless times. Sawyer smirked at Brooke before she walked away; leaving Brooke to deal with him. Brooke glared at the back of her head before turning and smiling at Ben.

"Ben, how have you been?" Inside, Brooke was cringing.

**(Present)**

"Hey Dom?" He was standing at the kitchen counter looking over some bills while casually drinking a beer.

"Yeah Mi?" He looked away from the bills to look at her. She smiled at him before climbing on the counter next to him. "Brooke and I had an idea…"

"This can't be good." Dominic mumbled to himself. Mia shushed him before she continued.

"We were thinking about driving to the East coast. Myrtle Beach specifically."

"Before graduation?" He asked her; she could tell that he didn't approve it already.

"No, no, after graduation, in the summer." Mia corrected him quickly. You could see his shoulders fall in relief.

"Okay, and how long were you guys planning to stay?" He asked as his eyes started to skim the bills once again.

"The whole summer." Mia replied sheepishly.

"The whole summer?! Are you nuts? No way!" He was definitely caught off guard by that one.

"Oh come on Dominic, it's just a long vacation, I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you have to remember, I'm an adult and I really don't need your approval. But I love you and want you to approve." Mia's face was stern.

"Mia." He drew out her name in a warning tone. Just then Brooke walked in. Mia was glad for the support.

"Brooke please tell him the plan." Mia growled in frustration. Brooke instantly regretted coming in the kitchen but, she knew that she had to stand up for Mia and make Dominic stop being so damn hard-headed. Brooke sat down and began the plan

**(Past)**

"Wow, this is really nice." Sawyer said walking into Brooke's cozy apartment that just never seemed to feel like a real home to her. All she could see was Vince scolding her in the back of her mind that she knew where home was and that she needed to be there. Brooke nodded and went to the fridge; pulling out too wine coolers for them to sip on. This was the first time Sawyer had ever been to her place and it showed. She was all over the place just looking at all the pictures she had taken that hung carefully on the walls.

"You took all these?" Sawyer said pointing nowhere in particular. Brooke nodded. "You never told me you were this good, I mean these pictures are serious, you've got talent.

Brooke blushed just slightly. "Thanks Sawyer." She casually leaned against the wall.

"Who's that?" Sawyer said pointing to the picture of Vince sitting on the swing in the dark. Brooke smiled to herself as Sawyer scanned more of the pictures waiting for her answer. "In fact, that guy is in a lot of these pictures." She waited as patiently as she could while Brooke found the strength to tell her about it.

"He uh, was my boyfriend." She said slowly; it hurt much to say that he just wasn't anymore. "We were together for oh, two years or so." She tried to shrug it off before she lost it.

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"Because I left LA for my trip." Brooke said gulping down half of her drink.

"Aw yes, that trip of yours that I hear so much about." Sawyer grinned at her. "So he was the one?" This made her become more serious.

"That's what I thought." It came out a little more bitter than she first intended it to be. She finished off her cooler this time before throwing herself on the couch. Usually when they hung out like this they would watch movies and gossip but, not tonight. Instead, Sawyer listened while she told her how they met and the way that they were and then explained the breakup and how she hasn't talked to him in a long time but, the couple of times she tried to call, he didn't pick up the phone.

Sawyer looked at her new found friend sadly before comforting her. "You know, after all this, the only thing I can really say is go home." That wasn't what Brooke was expecting from her. "I mean, I love you to death and I don't want you to go but, what do you have here? You won't date anyone, you're sad all the time; you're here alone except when I'm around." The list could have gone on and on. "Just go back to him, or at least back to LA, that's your home B." Sawyer smiled lovingly towards her before putting a protective arm around her shoulder.

"I think your right." Brooke whispered. "I have to go home."


	13. Happy Birthday B

**Chapter 12**

(Present)

"Come on Mia! We've been here all day!" Brooke yelled yet she kept her voice light and joking. They had been at the beach since at least nine this morning and it was well past four in the afternoon. Brooke wasn't going to lie, she loved the beach endlessly but, coming here everyday and staying until sundown was started to cook her from the inside out. Plus, it didn't help that she missed Vince terribly and even though she was enjoying herself, she couldn't wait to go home and lay in his big, warm, welcoming arms.

"Come on B, I agreed to shorten the trip for you and my brother. Let's soak up as much fun as we can!" She hooted as she stood up and hurled herself towards the waves. Brooke smiled to herself before running after her. It was the truth; Mia agreed to go for only four weeks to please Brooke and her brother. He didn't like the idea of her being gone for three straight months but, he easily let her have a month with no moaning and groaning. Deep down Mia knew that Brooke would never make it three months away from Vince anyway. Plus, since they were not staying as long, Vince canceled his plans to fly over and visit for a few days. Brooke would let Mia have her way as always because she loved the girl like she was her very own sister. Also because of the fact that they had to leave a few days earlier then they wanted because they drove instead of flying.

Mia ran to her bag and grabbed the camera before she ran back to Brooke and turned it so they were both in the picture smiling big. They floated around in the water for a little while longer before Brooke started to think about Vince too much so she couldn't help but call him.

"Hey B." She could tell that he was smiling through the phone as he spoke.

"Hey V, what are you doing?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I've missed you so much; I had to hear your voice." She sighed heavily, wishing he were here with her.

"Oh you know, I'm just working and coming up with details for you birthday." He loved tormenting her about her upcoming birthday.

"Shut up Vince!" She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I don't want anything or a party. It's just another day."

"Please girl, do I look like a party planner? I'm not throwing no damn party." He growled playfully to her. "Your one and only gift is at home in the top drawer of my dresser and I'm waiting as patiently as I can for you to come home." He loved saying that. Home. It very much had been her home since they got back together.

"I'll be home is a week." She beamed even though he couldn't see her. "And my birthday isn't for almost two more weeks."

"Really? I had no idea." He said sarcastically causing her to chuckle.

"BROOKE!" Vince and Brooke both heard Mia yell; Brooke cringed and sighed.

"I gotta go babe. Love ya." Then she hung up and replaced the grin before joining Mia again.

The drive back to California felt twice as long as it did leaving there. She was exhausted. It seemed she hadn't had a full night of sleep ever since she went on this vacation with Mia. But, she admitted that it was fun to be out and about, blaring girly music with the windows down as they sang loudly as the wind whipped their hair around wildly. She would miss the girl time with Mia but, she knew that it was time they made their way back.

It took about three days for them to hit the California state line and she excitedly called Vince to let him know while Mia drove the car effortlessly. When they pulled up in front of the house, Vince's shoulders finally fell in relief. He was outside washing his car from inside out trying to make the time go by faster until he could finally see her again. When Brooke let him know that she was close it seemed like time slowed down just to piss him off. Brooke was out of the car before Mia had put it in PARK. Vince laughed as she ran to him and he playfully held the hose out as a weapon. Brooke halted to a stop and rolled her eyes before she ran to him without another thought. Vince picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist before crashing her lips down onto his eagerly. Once Vince deepened it, she moaned loudly and pulled away breathless. "Mia, I'll get the bags later." She trailed on as she resumed kissing him; pawing him as he blindly walked towards the steps. Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head; though it was fun, she was glad to be home.

Two weeks passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was her twenty-second birthday. Vince had stayed silent about what he bought for her and when she went snooping, he caught her and scolded her for being nosy. Of course he had hidden her present well and she wasn't going to find it anyways. The morning of her birthday she woke up to the smell of coffee and French toast. When she peeked open her eyes, she found Vince balancing a tray of food in his hands as he struggled to get the door open and shut.

She chuckled and sat up; wrapping the sheet around her naked torso. "Hey baby." He smiled sweetly as he set the tray down in front of her. Vince was secretly a good cook. She was one of the only ones who tasted it first hand.

"Well, you big lug," She paused to sip her coffee. "What's on your agenda today?" Her tone was accusing. Vince had something up his sleeve, she just knew it. Vince's eyebrow rose as he grinned widely.

"I don't have anything special planned." He shrugged. "Figured we would go out to dinner, do some dancing, maybe I can get you drunk…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She hissed playfully. "Please, like you have to get me drunk first." He laughed as she gladly ate the food presented before her. When she was finished, she took a shower and dressed casually in an old pair of jeans and stretchy tube top before they went upstairs to endure Mia's plans, which weren't too bad. She bought a cake and they planned to hang out today.

When Brooke walked into the kitchen she found several gifts sitting on the kitchen table wrapped neatly. It was obvious that Mia wrapped them herself. She groaned. "I told you guys not to buy me anything." She raised her voice so it would linger into the living room where everyone was lounging. They walked hand in hand into the room, Brooke glared slightly. Everyone responded with an innocent look before they returned to watching television.

"I've got to go to my parents' house today." She cringed. Vince grinned before rolling his eyes.

"I'm ready whenever you are." He said as Brooke grabbed her wallet and phone. Vince grabbed his keys. "We'll be back, that is if we make it out alive." Brooke laughed and they walked outside to his car.

"Daddy this is too much." Her jaw dropped incredulously. In her birthday card she found ten one hundred dollar bills.

"Oh you hush Brookie." Her father, Jack said smiling at his little girl. She mumbled her best thank you and began to open the small box that her mom handed her with a wide smile. Inside she found a pair of diamond earrings.

"Wow you guys; this is great, thank you!" She hugged them both.

"Okay, okay my turn." Travi said handing her an envelope. Brooke smiled at her best friend and ripped it open.

"No way!" Inside were concert tickets to her favorite band. "You rock Travi girl!" She grabbed her up tight; excited to go.

"I've got a ticket too." She said clarifying that the other ticket was for Vince. Brooke squealed quietly as her mother cut the cake that she bought.

"Oh man, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Vince said when they returned to his car a while later. "You made out good huh?" He laughed as he watched Brooke put the thousand dollars in her wallet. "Money, diamonds… how could I ever compete?" He joked.

"I don't need money or diamonds babe, only you." She leaned over and gave his a deep kiss.

"Well, in that case, I'll take your gift back and get my money." He stuck his tongue out and drove away from her parents house.

She rolled her eyes. "So where to now? The fort?"

Vince shook his head. "No we've got one more stop and then back to the fort." He drove for about fifteen minutes while Brooke tried to figure out where they were going; she came up with nothing. Finally he stopped in front of a small vacant building.

"What are we doing?" Brooke was confused. Vince smiled and got out; walking over to her door. When she was out, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the empty building. The door was unlocked with a sign that said OPEN HOUSE on the front.

Once they were inside Brooke looked around at the empty space. "What do you think?" Vince said looking around.

"I'm still confused." She replied.

"For your own gallery?" Vince added with a grin. The realization hit her and she was left speechless; her eyes bugged out before she shrieked and launched herself into his arms.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Vince laughed at her excitement and was glad that she liked the idea. It took him forever to come up with the perfect gift for her.

"If you like it, you can sign the lease tomorrow." He added before pecking her on the lips. She was still stunned speechless. Brooke nodded and grabbed his hand; lacing her fingers with him.

When they got back to the car, Brooke smiled lazily as she watched the scenery pass her by. She was so excited that she could never put it into words. Vince was her true love, and after tonight, it was hard to believe but she loved him even more. Was that even possible? When they got home, she was so pumped with adrenaline that she rushed out of the car and leaped into his arms again. Vince laughed and shook his head as if she were crazy.

"What are we doing now?" She giggled excitedly. When she said don't do anything for her birthday, she meant it one hundred percent but, now that so much has happened today, she was waiting for more. She didn't want to come down from this amazing high.

"Well babe, we've got to have a birthday celebration here with everybody." He said as they made it to the front door. Brooke landed on her feet and swung the door open, greeting everyone happily.

"I take it you showed her the vacant space?" Dom asked with a light smirk.

"Yes." Brooke sang happily, falling into Letty's lap.

"So what'd you get from your parents?" Letty asked looking down at her with her eyebrow up.

Vince laughed. "Dude, her dad gave her a thousand bucks!"

"And they bought me some diamond studs and Travi got me some concert tickets." Brooke beamed with so much happiness it was almost making Letty nauseous.

"Well, let me get the cake!" Mia stood and gracefully walked into the kitchen where she lit the candles and carefully walked back into the living room. "Make a wish." She said with a sideways smirk. Brooke smiled and leaned forward with her eyes closed as if she were making a wish. In reality, she had everything she could ever want. With one gust of breath, she blew out the candles.

Mia carefully cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. They ate and chatted casually about the day and just random stuff before it was time for the gifts. Mia and Jesse went into the kitchen and brought them all out into the living room. Brooke blushed and started to open the first one that was handed to her. "A paint job for my car?" She said looking at Leon.

"We can't have a normal car in the driveway for much longer." He said with his raspy voice. "I felt it was necessary." Brooke chuckled and opened Jesse's present next.

"…and new graphics for my car." She said deeply, staring at Jesse with fake accusation. He laughed while Brooke ruffled his hair like a sister would do.

"Just leave us the keys and what color you want and we'll take care of the rest." Leon stated smugly while he chewed on the end of his toothpick. Once all the gifts were unwrapped, she picked up all her stuff and hauled it down stairs to their bedroom. She hummed quietly to herself while she hung up the clothes that Mia picked up for her from her favorite boutique. Dom and Letty just gave her a small lump sum of money to use as she pleased. Today had been an eventful day and she was forever thankful to have such a great group of close family-friends.

"Get on your best dancing dress." She turned towards him; he was leaning against the door with his hands in his pocket.

"You're telling me it's not over?" She sighed heavily as if she was tired out but, in truth she could probably go all night.

"I still have to give you my gift." He grinned and ran his fingers over the small gift that lay in his pocket.

"Your gift?" She eyed him carefully.

"You didn't think that some vacant lot was really my gift did you?" He pretended to be hurt by the gesture. Brooke shrugged and eyed the makeshift closet.

"What do you think I should wear then?" She grinned sexily towards him.

"Hmmm." He walked over to the closet and skimmed through her large wardrobe. When she moved in permanently, they had to go and buy those racks with the wheels just so she would have somewhere to hang her clothes. Plus, they bought her a large dresser for the rest of her stuff. Vince ran his fingers over her stuff before he pulled out an aqua blue wrap dress that hugged her torso well while the bottom flowed wispily. "It brings out those gorgeous eyes of yours." He purred as she took it from him and stripped down to her undergarments. Vince helped her slipped it over her head before he zipped it up slowly; letting the backs of his fingers run across her warm skin. She sighed happily before spinning to face him slowly.

Brooke bent down to pick out some black strap-y heels before she went into the bathroom to put on makeup and fix her hair. When she returned to the bedroom, Vince was sitting there in a dark pair of jeans and a black button up that was left unbuttoned. It must be something special if even Vince is dressing up. She crawled onto his lap and kissed him senseless.

"Are you ready?" He said breathlessly as he pulled away. Brooke smiled and nodded before standing; straightening out her dress. Vince stood and buttoned his shirt before grabbing his keys and wallet. Then they were out of the door and upstairs.

"This color." Brooke told Leon pointing to her dress. She threw him the keys to her car and they both grinned in unison.

"That's more like it B!" He said as the keys were put in his pocket.

Vince drove them across town to the more upscale restaurant that included fast paced dancing. This wasn't his scene but, he wanted to do something different for her birthday. Brooke giggled and met him in front of the car. "Come on!" She urged him; yanking his wrist and dragging him to the door.

Vince spoke to the hostess and they were seated immediately. Brooke thought about how much Vince had put into her birthday and she couldn't help but smile to herself. "Show off, you're just trying to get some aren't you?" She said evilly once they were seated.

Vince erupted into laughter. "You caught me." He replied sarcastically. Dinner came and went without a hitch; Brooke was excited to drag Vince onto the dance floor. Right now, they were doing the salsa so she decided it was the perfect time. Vince was glad he drank one too many so it didn't matter if he embarrassed himself. Brooke was surprised that Vince was rather good at the salsa and that only urged her to push him harder. After about three songs, she sighed heavily with exhaustion and they headed back to the table.

"So where is my real gift?" Her eyebrow rose with anticipation. Vince chuckled at her before digging into his pocket, pulling out a small square gift that was wrapped in a pastel paper. She clapped silently before reaching for it. Tearing the paper off she found a black velvet box and her breath caught in her throat. Could it be? Yet, she couldn't bring herself to open it and find out. It has to just be some more earrings she thought as she eyed Vince across the table. Vince sat still holding his chin up with his interlaced fingers. She swore there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful solitaire diamond ring and it definitely wasn't a cheap one either. She gasped loudly before looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes were hopeful and he was smiling shyly. "It's uh; promise ring or engagement ring, whatever you want it to be." He murmured from across the table. It was obvious that he was a bit uncomfortable with being put on the spot light like that.

"When I'm in no hurry." She babbled on thinking about marriage.

"Neither am I." He threw in quickly.

"So how about I just wear it for now?" She said slipping the ring onto her ring finger. Vince nodded and smiled wide before Brooke launched herself out of her chair and into his arms. She almost choked him half to death. "God, I love you so much." She murmured in his ear before kissing him heavily.


	14. An Artist and Her Masterpiece

I wasn't planning on this ending now, but, it fell into place and it seemed to fit, I never like ending a story but, it's time for this one to come to an end but, for them it's just the beginning. Enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

**Chapter 13**

"A little more to the left." She said, squinting her eyes slightly. Vince moved the picture more to the left so it was no longer crooked. "Perfect." She said smiling big at Vince before she gracefully tip toed back outside to grab the next piece. Vince watched as her hair sashayed as she walked. The corner of his mouth unconsciously twitched at the sight. Today they were putting together her personal art gallery. Sure, it was very small but, to her it was cozy and it helped her create a more personal space. Brooke decided early on that she was going to feature stuff from her own collection and lots of pieces from the local scene and she hoped to start doing photography on a more daily basis. Vince passed Travi as he followed Brooke out. She was currently painting the back wall a deep purple as he clapped her on the shoulder before exiting out into the midday sun.

Brooke smiled sexily at him as she passed him carrying large folders of her prints; his eyes caught the glitter of the ring that had found a permanent home on her left hand; his heart thumped wildly. Vince smirked and quickly grabbed a box before following her back in. He snuck up behind her as she was putting her hair into a high pony tail; nuzzling her neck, he sighed in content.

"So what do you think B?" He murmured against her pulse.

"It's more than I could have every imagined." Her voice was low and full of happy gulps of air. It seemed she couldn't find her breath today; it had been stolen right from her lungs. Vince kissed her jaw and pulled away.

"Get back to work." She muttered playfully.

Vince grinned and did a military salute before he marched off. Brooke laughed and shook her head. Travi walked up and rolled her eyes. "Come look at my masterpiece." She said smugly. Brooke walked closer and examined it close.

"You painted a blank wall one color. That is hardly a masterpiece." Brooke said sarcastically. Travi glared playfully before punching her arm. Brooke snickered and they walked back to the front together. When she really looked at the wall she knew exactly what piece she was going to hang here. The one and only piece that was so breathtaking to her that it would get its own wall to hang for the world to see. It was the first of many pictures that she would take of Vince. That black and white mysterious picture that hid his face yet held so much more as the moon shone around him like an oversized halo. The picture she took that night four years ago when they walked around in the dark just getting to know each other. Even though this memory was forever burned into her mind, it was amazing to see it printed out. It told you so much from so little; it held that mystery that she loved so much. She loved him; with all of her being and that would never change.

"Is everything in place?" She said excitedly. The whole point of getting everything finished today was because of the opening that would be happening later that night. Her nerves were frazzled but, she was so ecstatic and overwhelmed that her dream had finally come true, that she had no room to be nervous. Everything had to be perfect and of course, finished by six that evening.

"Yes baby, we just need you to hang your piece." Vince said smiling at her from the doorway. All of the paintings and pictures from local artists were hung, including some of Brooke's work and the place looked amazing. Vince's chest swelled with pride and admiration; this is what she was destined to do. Brooke swept past him gracefully as she picked up the print that was placed in a plain black frame with a white paper frame on the inside. He concluded that she was so graceful at the moment because she was on cloud nine. He slowly walked forward as Brooke made her way closer to that purple wall that would be the home for her "art". He smiled to himself at that thought, she was definitely talented with a camera but he didn't consider himself art. But you couldn't tell her otherwise. Despite how small she was, Brooke as the artist lifted her prized piece of work up and slowly let it fall onto the hook; all the while she was wearing a small adoring smile. They couldn't have been happier.

"I can't believe the turn out." Vince said looking around the full gallery.

"Please," She snorted quietly. "Most of them are our friends." She smiled sweetly at him.

"And there is nothing wrong with that." Vince shrugged and eyed her sexily as he took in her very snug dark blue dress. Her hair was pinned up and he wanted nothing more than to take it down and let it cascade down her shoulders.

Vince growled in appreciation before taking her in his arms and bringing her flush against his body. Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, catching sight of the ring that was on her finger. She just couldn't stop looking at it.

"I can't wait to marry you." She whispered with a happy sigh.

His eyebrows rose. "Oh really?" He asked suggestively and slow, driving her crazy.

"Really…" She nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm pretty excited about that too." He murmured in her ear before planting a soft kiss against her temple.

They mingled with the artists and some of their friends for a while before they found themselves standing by her picture of Vince with the local newspaper as they interviewed her for the piece they would be running in the paper about her art gallery.

"This, in my eyes, is my masterpiece. My most prized possession…" Brooke explained as she caught Vince's eyes; he smiled back at her. "It's my inspiration."

When the interview was over, Brooke launched herself in Vince's arms and caught him in a passionate kiss.

They were so in love.

They _always_ would be.

She was the artist; he was the masterpiece.

**-END-**


End file.
